


No Other Option

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attraction, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so what? Can't I talk to him now? What's gonna happen if you break it off? Have you even thought about that? He's part of the pack and he's my friend, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Option

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love it if you let me know what you think... or if you like it. Kudos are lovely too.
> 
> Thanks so much to:
> 
> * [motionalocean ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/motionalocean/pseuds/motionalocean) for being an amazing beta.  
> * [tryslora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora) for helping me with doubts as usual.  
> 

 

 

_Five years before_

"What... what are you doing?" Jackson stammers, uncertain and worried as he enters the bedroom.

He had just arrived at their apartment from work and was surprised when he didn't find Stiles in the kitchen or in the living room as usual. Finding Stiles standing over where his suitcase was laid out on the bed was the last thing he expected. He couldn't easily find a way to describe all the thoughts that went through his head in that second.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Stiles sighs. “I’m packing, obviously.” He opens the drawers of his nightstand and takes some underwear and socks to place them inside the case. He's trying to play it cool but Jackson can feel the nerves radiating from him.

"I can see that, obviously," Jackson says, rolling his eyes.

"Then don't ask stupid questions." Stiles's tone is harsher than he intended but he needs to be firm if he wants to do this. He can't let Jackson convince him otherwise.

Stiles opens the right side of the big wardrobe in the opposite side of the room and takes out some shirts. dumps them in a pile on the bed and starts folding them one-by-one..

Jackson takes two steps closer. "I wouldn't need to ask you anything if you had told me something."

"That's funny," Stiles snorts. "I told you _something_ last night. I told you how I fucking feel. And you don't give a shit. It's like talking to a fucking wall." Stiles says bitterly, shaking his head.

Jackson simply shakes his head too and moves closer behind Stiles so that he can circle his waist with his arms and kiss his neck.

Stiles stops what he's doing for a second, lets himself be held, and sighs. Jackson kisses the other side of his neck and slides his right hand under Stiles's shirt as he keeps him steady with his other arm. Jackson can feel how tense Stiles is and he hates it. It makes his wolf hurt and he needs to make it better.

"Stiles..." Jackson says quietly before kissing again between his neck and shoulder. He bites him softly before licking where he's left the mark of his teeth. Stiles lets out a low moan of pleasure despite himself before coming back to his senses a few seconds later.

"Don't _Stiles_ me, ok?" Stiles tries to untangle Jackson's arms and his rejection only results in Jackson's wolf asking to hold him more tightly. "It's not gonna work this time." Stiles hopes that his voice sounds as firm as he's trying to sound.

"Please don't go." Jackson buries his face in the spot he had bitten before and inhales his familiar scent as he caresses Stiles's chest. "I need you," he admits, voice muffled by Stiles's neck.

"Let me go." Stiles says as he tries to turn around. Even though Jackson is shorter than him, he's still stronger and Stiles knows anything he tries is gonna be pointless. "Jackson, please, I said let - me - go," he repeats stressing every word.

Jackson can feel his pulse speed up and anxiety radiating from him this time. His wolf recognizes the order and he lets out a low whine as his arms open slowly. He takes a few steps back before sitting on the bed next to the suitcase.

Stiles goes back to the wardrobe and takes out some jeans and sweaters that he folds as well as he can before adding them to the rest of the clothes.

"So, what is this? Are you breaking up with me?" Jackson looks at him with such sad eyes that Stiles knows it's better to avoid looking back, otherwise he'll change his mind.

"No." Stiles stops what he's doing for a moment. "I'm going to Scott's for a while. I don't know for how long. I need time to think." He licks his lips. "I need to think about us... and I need to think about what I want and... I can't do that here –” he spreads his arms, indicating the apartment “– with you.” He points to Jackson.

"That's bullshit," Jackson snaps.

"If I stay here," Stiles says, waving his arms around once more, "we're just gonna have sex, we're gonna make up and nothing is gonna get solved." _As usual_. "Exactly in that order. And you know it as well as I do."

Jackson simply shakes his head. He can't believe this shit.

"So, no," Stiles continues as he grabs his pair of flip-flops and puts them in a bag. “This time, I'm leaving. I need to get out of here."

"This means..." Jackson hesitates and looks away, unsure if he wants to ask. "Are you calling off the wedding?"

Stiles finds a place for the bag he's holding and stops to think. He rests his hands on his hips and looks at Jackson. "I honestly don't know. I've only thought as far as heading out."

"And you think that going to Scott's is the solution? What's he gonna do? And just so you know, he _agrees_ with me."

"Like I said, I need time to think what I want, and that's not true. He's my best friend and he knows I'm right."

"Yeah. You need to think _what you want_ and here I thought what you wanted was me,” Jackson says, pain obvious in his voice.

"It's not that easy, Jackson. You know that." He adds a jacket on top of the other things.

Jackson huffs a sigh. "It _is_ that easy." He looks directly at Stiles. "It is if you want it to be. I love you and I want you to be my mate. I want to marry you in two months. I want _you_."

Stiles stops what he's doing. "I know." He leaves the suitcase and takes a couple of steps to stand in front of Jackson and hold his hands. "I love you too. But you're not gonna change your mind." Jackson grips his hands tightly. "I can't stay here." Stiles releases his hands and goes back to the wardrobe to get some t-shirts. "I need to be sure."

"Well, it seems you've made up your mind." Jackson blinks back a few tears and rubs the back of his hand against his eyes.

Seeing Jackson cry thoroughly breaks Stiles’ heart. He wishes there was a way to make it easier on both of them, but Stiles _needs_ to do this.

"I have," Stiles says quietly as he nods.

There’s a pain in Jackson’s chest that makes him unable to think, let alone argue. He can’t stay there, watching Stiles gather his things to go. "I'm gonna..." There's a hitch in his breath. "I'll see you at the pack's meeting, I guess." He gets up and heads to the bathroom at the end of the room.

"Yeah, probably." Although Stiles is pretty sure he won’t go.

Jackson enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He opens it again a few seconds later. "Don't forget your pillow," he says quietly.

"I won't." Stiles looks at Jackson and smiles wryly. "Thank you." Jackson knows he can't sleep without it and he has a tendency to always forget about it when they travel.

When Jackson gets out of the shower, Stiles is gone.

 

_______________________________________

 

"Stiles, I get it, ok?

"I'm not so sure you do," Stiles says from the sofa.

"But I understand Jackson, too. You can't ask me to side with anybody," Scott says as he brings a soda for Stiles and a beer for himself. Stiles arrived two hours ago at his apartment and the topic of conversation hasn't changed that much.

"What did he say exactly?" Stiles takes the soda from Scott and opens it.

"Just what I told you on the phone. Derek told Jackson that you wanted the bite and Jackson said _over his dead body_. Derek tried to explain what you had told him but Jackson said he _could fucking save it_ and left the meeting."

"God, I should've been there." Stiles rests his head on his hands over his knees. "This is so fucked up."

"You've just started your business. Everybody knows you have to be there extra hours. Nobody was surprised you didn't make it."

"Still, I hate missing meetings. Then shit like this happens and I can't even blame Derek because I never asked him not to mention it... but god," he sighs, "I just don't understand Derek sometimes... how the fuck didn't he think I wanted to be there when he told Jackson? Who the hell does that? He knows Jackson probably as well as I do and he just goes and blurts it out like that. God, I'm so upset I could --"

"Derek probably thought you were gonna tell Jackson after you told him." Because defending Derek is a hard job, but somebody has do it.

"Yeah, I would have, but work was crazy on Friday, and when I got home the last thing I wanted was to start an argument. All I wanted was to have some nice dinner with my boyfriend and go to bed. Besides, I thought I had time to talk to him on Saturday before the meeting. Then I had to go back on Saturday and, well..."

"Shit happened?"

"Yeah..." Stiles sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Scott, why can't I be with someone... I don't know --"

"If you say _normal_ I'm gonna have to throw you out..."

"Understanding. Why does he have to be so _stubborn_?"

"You're not being fair. I think he understands you better than anyone and that's why he needs you. That's why you need each other. You've been together for a long time. I..." Scott shakes his head. "I don't even know what you're doing here. You need to talk to _him_." He takes a sip of his beer. "Talk to him and sort it out. Being here is just stupid. We both know you're not gonna break up with him."

"Have you talked to him?" Stiles asks suspiciously.

Scott snorts and looks away from Stiles before looking back at him. "No." Voice firm. "No. I've not talked to him."

"Has he called you?"

"No," Scott says firmly again. "He's not called me and I've not talked to him. The last time we talked was at the meeting before Derek got there and it was about the wedding." He grabs the remote control and turns off the television that was on mute.

"And so what? Can't I talk to him now? What's gonna happen if you break it off? Have you even thought about that? He's part of the pack and he's my friend, too."

Stiles is silent for the first time since he got there and he's looking at the soda like if it holds all the answers. "No, I've not thought about that," he finally admits. "Normal people don't have to worry about this shit," he says quietly.

"Well, you wouldn't be with him if you wanted normal."

Stiles doesn't say anything. He leaves the soda on the table in front of him and buries his face in his hands.

"Stiles, if Allison wanted it I'd react exactly like he has. You _know_ that."

"Then you'd be a selfish asshole too," Stiles says bluntly.

"Selfish?" Scott shakes his head and throws his hands wide. "How is it selfish to want to make sure that your girlfriend doesn't fucking die?"

"It just is," Stiles spreads his arms, "I should have the right to decide what I want to do with _my_ life."

"Shit, Stiles." Sometimes nobody can get through to him. Scott is not surprised Jackson did a terrible job. "Why do you even want it?" he says, both upset and curious.

"Why?" _What kind of question is that_. "Shit... I want it because I feel like right now it's the best time for me. I wanna be like you. I want to be a _real_ member of the pack. Why is that so fucking hard to get?"

"Because you _are_ pack. You've never needed to be a werewolf for that." He takes another sip. "I think you just wanna be like him. Now that you're gonna be his mate, you think that you need to be like _him_. Some very fucked up idea has gotten into your head and you think that you need to be a wolf to be with him." He snorts and shakes his head. "You think you _need_ to be as strong as he is and be able to do everything he can do and that's just..." Scott tries to find the words. "That's just plain insane Stiles. He loves you the way you are. He doesn't want you to change. Can't you see that?"

"It's _not_ because of him,” Stiles says, not very convincingly.

"Yeah. Right. Just keep lying to yourself."

Stiles looks away.

"Do you love him?" This is the last argument Scott can think of right now.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowns, looking back at Scott.

"Just that. Do - you - love - him?" Scott stresses every word.

Stiles sighs. "Why do you ask me that? You know I do. I wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't."

"Because you are here in your pajamas going on and on about something that makes no sense. And the way I see it you only have two options: take the bite, which might or might not kill you, and move on to a probably lonely life without the person you love; or don't take it, marry Jackson in two months, become his mate and live happily ever after."

Stiles closes his eyes and sighs.

"So what's it gonna be?" Scott insists.

Stiles opens his eyes, shakes his head and buries his face in his hands once again.

 

_______________________________________

 

Jackson is awoken by the insistent ringing on his apartment's door and doesn't move. He hopes that whoever is on the other side will go away soon. Three minutes later it stops suddenly. He pulls the couch pillow off his head and sighs in relief, thinking the visitor finally gave up, but then he hears the tone from his phone of an incoming text.

Thirty seconds later he gets another text and a few seconds later another one.

He lets his right arm fall from the couch and waves his hand over the carpet until he finds it.

He finally opens his eyes and he can see the time on the phone. It's two pm. Next he looks at the text and unsurprisingly they are from Danny.

_Open the fucking door_

_I know you're in there_

_not leaving_

So he texts back.

_go away_

A second later

_Not leaving_

Jackson looks at the ceiling and sighs. Then another text sounds:

_Got you pizza_

Followed by

_\+ beer_

Jackson runs his fingers through his hair and lifts the blanket covering his body. He knows he's not gonna get rid of Danny and it's pointless to have him waiting at the door.

He opens the door barefoot in his underwear and finds Danny with his stupid smile, a big box of pizza in his right hand and a pack of beer in the left.

He moves aside so that Danny can come in. "What the fuck are you doing here Danny?"

"Can't I come to visit my best friend?" Danny leaves the pizza and the beer on the table in the living room between the sofa and the television.

"It's fucking two in the afternoon. And it's Sunday," Jackson says, matter-of-fact.

Danny sits on the armchair next to the sofa in front of the table and Jackson sits on the couch, knees pulled up to his chin, arms hugging his shins.

"Exactly," Danny agrees with a smirk.

Jackson grabs the blanket and covers his legs with it before taking his previous position. His hair is all messed up and his expression tired.

"What the hell are you doing man? When was the last time you were sleeping this late? It had to be when you were in college.” He sighs. “So what, Stiles leaves and you just shut everyone out?” Danny shakes his head. “I don’t get it. It’s been three weeks, man.”

"I'm not shutting anybody out, I'm just not in the mood. They're just gonna look at me with... you know... I don't want anybody to pity me. They're gonna start asking questions and telling me how sorry they are that my fucking-soon-to-be mate left me and I don't wanna hear any of that. It's the last thing I need. I'm not their fucking charity case."

"Nobody is gonna pity you."

Jackson tilts his head and looks at him like he's grown a second head.

"Okay." Danny waves his right arm in agreement. "Maybe a little, but so what? They're your pack... your friends. They worry about you, _and_ Stiles. It's just normal."

"Well, I don't need normal. I need them to stay the fuck away. Just tell them I'm not in the mood for meetings and shit."

"Shit being seeing Stiles? He wasn't there yesterday, if you wanna know... or last week. It seems you are both equally stubborn... but that's to be expected."

"Please don't tell me what he's doing, I don't wanna --"

"Know," Danny interrupts. "I get it."

"Then if you know, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Brought you pizza..."

"And beer." Jackson points to where it sits on the table on the table.

"And beer." Danny smiles.

"And you think you can bribe me with pizza?

"Sort of..." he says tentatively.

"I'm not Stiles, y'know?"

"Yeah," Danny nods. "I'm very aware of it... Why don't you have some?" Because if anything is clear here, it’s that Jackson looks like he needs some feeding.

Jackson thinks about it and he's actually pretty hungry, not having eaten much the previous days. "Yeah, okay, why don't you bring some napkins from the kitchen?"

"I'm not your waiter, y'know," Danny jokes as he gets up and goes to the kitchen and hears a "shut up" coming from the sofa.

"I don't remember the last time I had pizza for breakfast." Jackson says a few seconds later. Danny passes him a napkin and opens the box.

"What did you get?" Jackson asks, sitting more comfortably to eat.

"Hawaiian, of course." Jackson's favorite.

Danny passes the box to Jackson, who grabs a slice and gives him back the box.

Jackson takes a bite and gives a moan of clear approval. "This is really good. I've kind of missed it." He takes another big bite.

"Let me guess, Stiles doesn't like it." Danny says, matter-of-fact.

"No, he doesn't. He likes meat lovers or pepperoni," Jackson says as he continues eating.

"Jackson, man... sometimes I think you let him control your life a bit too much." Danny's tone is nonchalant but Jackson can see he's being more serious that he's trying to sound.

Jackson snorts. "Why? Because I let him choose the pizza? It’s not the end of the world, Danny. I don’t mind.”

"No, it's not that and you know it. You _know_ what I'm talking about. For starters, we don't go out as much as we used to before you two started living together."

"That's only because you are almost never in town!" Jackson says louder than he intended.

Danny shakes his head. "And the last time I texted you? When I had tickets for the playoffs?"

"You have to be kidding me." Jackson rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I can't skip town whenever I fucking want to like you do. I have a job and... shit Danny, I have responsibilities now. It doesn't have anything to do with Stiles. I do whatever the fuck _I_ want all the time."

Danny chuckles. "You're so full of shit. Whatever you say, man."

Jackson opens the box and grabs another slice.

"And what are you doing sleeping on the couch, then?"

Jackson swallows. "Nothing," he snaps. "I couldn't sleep on the bed, that's all. But you can't understand it, you're not a --"

"Werewolf?" Danny interrupts him. "This may be news to you, Jacks, but you don't need to be a wolf to understand what's happening here. The thing is –” he takes a sip before continuing. “If I had to sleep on the couch every time a guy has broken up with me, I wouldn't need a bedroom."

Jackson snorts. "Don't try and compare yourself to me. The longest you've been with a guy has been for five months. Stiles and I have been together almost eight years, so don't tell me you know what I'm going through."

"You're an asshole... you know that?"

Jackson snorts again and leaves the napkin on the table. "What else is new, right?"

"Jacks, I've known you your whole life and I've never seen you like this. That's why I'm telling you, you need to pick yourself up and start anew. You can't go on like this."

"He was going to be my mate, Danny. Don't you get that? We were getting married in five weeks!" Jackson shakes his head. Moisture pricks at the corner of his eyes before he can try to stop it. "I can't magically forget about him. And besides, we've not really broken up yet."

"God..." Danny shakes his head, "fuck... I'm not telling you to forget about him. Hell, I do like Stiles, you know that. I'm just telling you to..." Danny tries to find the words but apparently nothing he says is gonna sound appropriate right now, "keep your options open?" he tries.

Jackson rubs the back of his hand against his eyes and tries to compose himself. "My options open." Tone serious. "Right." He runs his hand through his messy hair. "The only problem, Danny, is... that I don't want more _options_." He grabs one of the beers Danny had opened before and takes a sip. "I want _him_. I don't want anybody else. Can't you get that into your brain?" he says, starting to get upset.

"You're impossible when you get like this. You know what your problem is?"

Jackson takes a longer sip. "Please, enlighten me." He waves his beer to Danny.

"Your problem is that you are used to always getting what you want; even when you wanted the bite, you didn't stop till you got it. And this might be the first time in your whole life when you might not get what you want and of course," Danny snorts and shakes his head, "it's fucking killing you. And _that_ , I can understand perfectly well."

"You say that like I'm some spoiled child or whatever."

"Jackson Whittemore, you are _totally_ a spoiled child. Or you were, anyway. You've always had everything you wanted. And there's nothing wrong with that, it doesn't make you a bad person or anything. It only makes you and Stiles a bigger mystery to me."

"You know..." Jackson looks thoughtfully at the beer in his hands. "I've been actually thinking about calling him. Last night... I almost called him a couple of times. And maybe you're right. Maybe he left because he knew it was the only way I'd cave in. If he doesn't call in a week I'm gonna call him. He can get it if he wants. If he doesn't, I'm gonna lose him anyway." He takes another sip. "And the worst part is... I don't even care if he's _manipulating_ me or whatever anymore, y'know? It's like you said. I can't go on like this. I have to do something."

"Are you sure?" Danny asks quietly.

Jackson sighs. "No, man, I'm not sure..." He leaves the bottle back on the table. "But, it's the only thing that's gonna work. I feel like... I don't really have a choice."

Danny nods and doesn't say anything because nothing he says could really fix anything. Jackson is the only one who can try to do it.

 

_______________________________________

 

Two days later Jackson is at his desk at work when the door opens and the last person he expected to see walks into his office. He's surprised but he's also worried. For a moment his wolf panics when Stiles enters the room and he can feel his pulse speed up. Saying he's happily surprised would be the understatement of the year.

Stiles is looking good in jeans and a red sweater. Those are the kind of casual clothes he always wears at work and he can't help but wonder why he's not there right now. It should be important if he's decided to come here instead.

They've not talked in three long weeks and considering how things were left between them, Stiles could be here to break up with him for all he knows. He's not sure how he's going to react if that actually happens and god knows he's thought about it. He's had nothing but time to think about it since Stiles left.

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out before Stiles speaks.

"Mr. Whittemore, right?" He takes a few steps towards the table to offer his hand. Jackson looks at the hand for a few seconds before he actually shakes it. And if the shaking lasts longer than it should, his wolf will gladly take it.

"Exactly," Jackson says slowly and hesitantly with a frown expression. He wishes he could read Stiles's expression but he's not sure yet. "And you are?"

"Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski," Stiles says as seriously as he can manage.

"And what brought you here, Mr. Stilinski?" Jackson tries really hard to keep a straight face despite the fact that he's really happy to see him.

"I need a lawyer, obviously." He runs his fingers through his hair and Jackson can easily see that he's nervous; He doesn't need his wolf to tell him that his pulse is accelerating. And that's when Jackson knows, or at least he thinks he knows. If Stiles was here to end things between them, he could feel it by now. His wolf would instinctively know. But Stiles's state suggests exactly the opposite. Stiles gets nervous whenever he's got some surprise for him... besides, it’s hard for Stiles to keep a secret from anyone, let alone a wolf.

"A friend told me you're the best one in town so here I am." Stiles smirks briefly.

Jackson rests his head on the chair and crosses his arms. He's looking at Stiles, standing absolutely perfect in the middle of his office and it's such a relief he can hardly believe it yet. He's counted on this every day. Their apartment has felt empty and he's been really lost but he's always hoped they could fix things. He knows Stiles loves him, he's never doubted that.

They are very different about many things, so many that a lot of people who don't know _everything_ about their lives often wonder why they are together. But being stubborn is certainly one of those things they do have in common and sometimes it can end up with things getting out of hand. This has been a clear example of that.

"Well...." he licks his lips, "your _friend_..." he looks at Stiles from head to toe as he tries very hard not to smile, "your friend is right. I am the best lawyer in town. What do you need?"

Stiles takes another step until he's standing in front of the table. He grabs the frame on the right corner on the table and looks at it. He can't help but smile briefly when he sees a picture of them during their trip to Scotland the previous summer. They are standing on a boat in the middle of Loch Ness and he instantly remembers what an amazing day that was.

"I need you to draw up a prenuptial agreement," Stiles says, still looking at the picture.

"A prenup?" Jackson raises his eyebrows because he didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, that one." He leaves the frame where it was before. "You see, I'm getting married in five weeks so it's quite urgent, actually." If Stiles was a werewolf, he'd know the effect those words have just had on Jackson. He would feel Jackson's happiness and relaxation immediately radiating from him.

"Oh yeah?" He sits himself up with a straight face. "And why do you need a prenup?"

Stiles walks around the big desk until he can sit with part of his left leg on the table.

"Because... what if we get a divorce and he wants part of my assets, right? I need to protect myself."

"So he doesn't have much money?"

"No. That's not it. He's doing... okay."

"I see... and are you sure he wants to marry you?"

"Oh yeah.” Stiles nods. “He’s _crazy_ about me. He can't wait to be my husband." He smirks.

Jackson nods and can't stop the smile appearing on his face. "Okay." He gets up. "Well, and why do you want to marry this guy?"

Stiles moves a notebook and a cup towards the center of the desk in order to sit more comfortably. Jackson steps closer and grabs his thighs. They part easily, Jackson stepping into the gap, and Stiles crosses his ankles behind Jackson’s waist. At the same time, he slips his arms around his fiancé’s neck. Jackson’s grip on Stiles’ hips pulls their bodies together.

If there’s something Jackson is one hundred percent sure of, it’s that Stiles loves his expensive suits. The dark blue Jackson picked out today is one of his favorites, and despite the time apart, he can tell it’s still a turn-on. His wolf can feel Stiles relax as his hand slips under his boyfriend’s sweater and slides up and down, caressing his warm skin. His other hand finds the back of Stiles’ neck, and he runs his fingers through the short fuzz of hair there.

Stiles answers quietly as he kisses the right side of Jackson’s neck. “He’s smart.” He licks the left side. “He’s brave,” he whispers against his left ear. “He’s caring.” He pulls apart to look directly into Jackson’s eyes. “Because I love him,” he says clearly, without any doubt. He licks his lips and his right thumb slides lightly across Jackson’s lip. "And I don't want to lose him."

And being here after three weeks apart makes Jackson understand why he was going to cave in. How was he supposed to spend another day without this, without looking at Stiles's beautiful eyes? Without his touch calming him and keeping him alive at the same time? These three weeks have been the longest he can remember since the kidnapping; he's missed this every day and he can tell that Stiles has, too, just by the way his hands have turned sweaty and his heart is beating faster with every word he says.

Jackson presses his forehead against Stiles's. His gaze flicks to Stiles's mouth.

“I think I like this guy.” Jackson’s voice is soft, his lips curving into a smile against Stiles's own. Stiles chuckles.

Jackson can’t wait anymore. He pulls Stiles hard against him and Stiles opens his mouth to eagerly welcome his tongue. As usual, he can feel Stiles taking control of the kiss as he tilts his head to the side and keeps him in place with his legs, one of his hands cradling his neck and other one tugging at his hair.

The scent of Stiles's excitement reaches all of Jackson's senses and it's absolutely intoxicating. The truth is that this feeling didn't happen with Lydia, and his wolf knows it won't happen with anybody else.

Jackson moves his hand to Stiles’ front, so that he can graze all the muscles there. Stiles' body has grown stronger over the years and he loves his torso. He finds a nipple, rubs it with his thumb and then pinches it slightly. Stiles, surprised, stops kissing him to let out a moan against Jackson's mouth and Jackson takes the opportunity to bend down to suck hungrily at the smooth skin just above his collar bone. He knows Stiles likes it when he leaves a bruise and he's not stopping until he gets it.

Stiles is threading his fingers through Jackson’s hair to hold him there and Jackson can hear him whimpering as he shudders in his arms.

When Jackson is happy with his work on his neck, Stiles tugs at his hair and bites his lower lip slowly before releasing him.

"You're never gonna lose me." Jackson’s voice is hoarse against his lips and Stiles lets himself be pulled in so Jackson’s tongue can explore his mouth more deeply than before. His right hand leaves Stiles's back where it had returned a minute ago and it joins his other hand on Stiles's neck so that his thumb can feel Stiles's cheek gently. He’s perfectly shaved, and Jackson knows it was for this reason.

Jackson can notice Stiles's scent changing from excited to seriously turned on as the intensity keeps escalating, and it's getting harder to breathe.

Jackson feels Stiles reach down to his buckle, and he releases Stiles long enough to catch his hands before his belt is undone completely. Despite what his wolf is telling him, he breaks the kiss quickly.

"Stop... Stiles, stop..." Stiles frowns momentarily and Jackson sighs.

"I have a court hearing in thirty minutes." He kisses his lips softly for a few seconds before pulling away and licking his right earlobe, voice quiet against his ear. “As much as I’d love to fuck you, I have to go.” He kisses the thin skin under Stiles’ ear.

Stiles smiles. "Who said anything about fucking me?" He can feel Jackson smiling against his neck.

Theirs lips come together once more. "I'm sorry. I really have to go. I'm already late."

Stiles smirks. "You are not fun, y'know..." Stiles says as he untangles his legs from Jackson and starts to stand up.

"I can be all the fun you want when I get home." Jackson straightens his clothes as well as possible. "I promise."

And suddenly he realises that maybe he's assumed things too quickly. At some moment in the middle of their brief talk he forgot to ask.

"Because, you're coming home, right?" he asks, hopeful.

Stiles places his hand on Jackson's neck and looks at him in the eyes. "Yeah, I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Jackson takes Stiles's hands from his neck, caressing them slowly with the thumb.

"But... are you okay?" Voice hesitant. "I mean," Jackson licks his lips, "have you made a decision? Are you... _getting_ it?"

And just the way Jackson has asked him that shows Stiles how much Jackson has actually thought about it. Stiles knows he's considered giving in and he might have probably done it if he had asked him once more.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Stiles nods. "Talking to Scott, it helped, believe it or not. And it's not worth it, y'know? I've really missed you..." Stiles says softly.

Stiles shakes his head trying to put his thoughts in order because he's not doing a great job right now. "You know I want us to have a life together and that's why I want to marry you, and the thing is..." Stiles sighs. "You're always doing all kinds of things to make me happy so I feel like... I feel like I owe you this. I know there's a risk and if it was the opposite I would be scared of losing you too. So, no, I'm not taking it. I don't want it. I want _you_." Stiles tightens his grip.

Jackson smiles at him. His wolf knows he's saying the truth, he knows Stiles doesn't want it if it means losing Jackson and nothing can make him feel more at ease than that.

Jackson releases his hands and holds Stiles's head to kiss him softly. "I want you too," he says quietly. "Thank you." He presses their foreheads together for a few seconds. He doesn’t know how to express how thankful he is and he's trying his best not to cry. He knows this is not easy for Stiles but he's doing it for him and for their future and it means the world to him.

"You don't need to thank me... just marry me and we're even, okay?"

"You can count on it." Jackon's smile mirrors Stiles's.

"Okay, deal." Stiles heads to the door, Jackson following behind. "I'll see you later," Stiles says with resignation as he opens the door. "Meanwhile have fun with all your buddies in court."

Jackson comes closer and cradles Stiles's face with his hands. "Believe me, they aren't as fun as you." Stiles kisses him one last time. Jackson inhales his scent and the kiss lasts longer than it should but fuck the court hearing, right now that’s the last thing on his mind.

When they part Stiles opens his eyes and sighs.

"Later," Jackson says, and makes himself close the door behind Stiles. Stiles smiles and makes sure his clothes are alright before walking down to Jennifer's table to say goodbye. Jackson's secretary smiles back at him and he heads to the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer so to be honest I'm not sure if I'm going to continue after this, it might depend on the feedback. I didn't get much feedback for part two and I guess that not many people liked it so it was obviously discouraging and that's why I didn't feel like going further with the story. In that way, if I was not going to continue with it, at least I wanted to write some important moment of their lives before the accident happened, which I find as interesting as what could happen afterwards. Having this part in the story I feel much better if the series just stays like this.
> 
> You can find me [on tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
